Awakening
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: A thousand years have passed since Kaname went missing and the world has greatly changed. Upon his awakening can he adapt to this new world with the help of a stranger. Kaname x Oc
1. Awakening

This story is based off of the ending of manga /strongemVampire Knight/emstrong with the change of Yuki never 'curing' Kaname of his thirst.

Over a thousand years have passed since the large ordeal with Cross Academy and the disappearance of Kaname Kuran. The times are a lot different now than compared to then. The Earth has gone through it's natural heating and cooling stages killing off most of the human race and anything below a C class vampire. With so few humans left vampires tried to preserve the human race but over time those last hundred or so humans died off too. Now its just vampires that wonder with a few colonies. To survive vampires feed on animals and each other. The bigger and stronger the animal or as close to human the creature is the better for us.

Approaching a lake kneel down so that I can stare at my reflection. It's rare to see myself, or come across others now a days, making the chances something I never pass up. It must seem weird to anyone that may see me, but I like the reminder of my appearance. Staring back at me is a pair of worn, tired brilliant purple eyes accompanied with deathly pale skin, a button nose, and insanely long black hair.

I should probably cut that, I think to myself while brushing my hair back behind my ears.

"Owe," I mumble bringing my hands in front of me. My left hand index finger held blood dripping off of it. I instantly begin to bite all my nails down until they are nothing more than stubs.

I right myself before stripping off my long faded once black skinny jeans. I've taken good care of them so there are only a few tears with the exception of the bottom of the legs do to never wearing shoes. I begin pulling off my black leather jacket when a rustling is heard from the bushes behind me.

I whip around standing in my red tank top and lacy underwear. When nothing appears before me but continues to rustle through the bushes I release a warning growl.

"We mean no harm," a female voice calls out as a group of three enter the clearing. In shock I stand up straight before them.

Do to the similar long narrow face, slim lean bodies, and same color eyes I'm assuming they are related which would explain why they are traveling together. The female looked most related to the oldest of three, a man who stood at 6'0" with matching red brown eyes shared between all three of them and dark brown hair making him look most related with the female. The younger looking male has silvery white hair.

"You'll have to excuse my behavior it's rare that I come across anyone," I apologize while approaching the group with an outstretched hand.

"Ai Kuran," the female greets as she shakes my hand.

"Haruki Kuran," the youngest male greets while shaking my offered hand as well. **(There is no official name for Kaname's male cousin/child since they call him 2nd dad though bio dad is Zero)** I offer my hand to the last Kuran but he just looks at me oddly. I look down at myself trying to understand what was so strange about my appearance. Finding nothing wrong with my attire I drop my hand and offer a small smile.

"Kaname Kuran," I sputter with shock.

"Kaname Kuran as is the purebred vampire to go missing a thousand years ago?"

"I'm assuming it has been that long," he nods thoughtfully.

"We have assumed you to be dead since your disappearance. I am Kaiserin Wiegand but most call me Ky."

"Queen, noble. What a bold name for someone not a purebred." I chuckle, only Kaname could be so rude and blunt.

"You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't understand how things are in this age!" The girl speaks up but I just wave it off with a chuckle.

"No, no its fine," I smile at the girl. "Growing up I hated my name for that reason, people would isolate me and would try to always cause problems with my family for that same reason. People would call me crude, obscene, insolent, and presumptuous of me. Of course my parents were the ones to name me. Do to that I started to go by Ky meaning narrow or slender."

"What purpose did your parents have naming you Kaiserin?" Kaname asks pressing further.

"I was born a month after your family was slaughtered. Since you no longer had a fiancee, at least so believed at the time, they wished for me to fill that rule and therefore needed a name befitting such rule. I personally never cared for such a system even though I was a noble woman."

"Were," Kaname inquiries picking up on my wording.

"The monarchy system has been dissolved. Only in select colonies does a form of government exist and even those are councils." I've noticed that only Ai really talks. I know that Haruki can talk so I wonder why he doesn't seem to ever really talk.

I wait for some sort of reaction from Kaname but after none I turn to the siblings, I've assumed they are siblings a while ago do to it being common knowledge that Yuki had children with Zero Kiryu though I have no clue as to what happened much after that point.

"I was about to take a dip in the lake before you all arrived, would you like to join me?" Haruki nods with a small smile while Ai beams at me but both quickly strip down into nothing and hope into the lake.

"They don't even bat an eye at the sight of the other being naked!" I openly laugh at Kaname's outburst.

"It's a different time Kaname, you don't have to be engaged sleeping with the other to see someone naked. Most wonders are naked because their clothes are ruined and everyone skinny dips. Clothes aren't common any more." With that said I finish stripping and dive into the lake.

I surface the lake and slide my long black hair back over the top of head.

"You going to join," ask Kaname with an offered smile. He stares at me for a bit in contemplation then decides to join as he takes off his long dark over coat. Satisfied I lie on my back and float to the other side of lake.

"A lot has changed since when I was around. Are hunters still around?"

"Nope, humans are dead as far as I'm aware," I answer starting up at the brought blue sky with dark lush trees surrounding us. It is such a wonderful site. It seems horrible to think but I'm happy humans are extinct so that nature may take back what is rightfully its own.

"Then what do we feed on?" I stop floating on my back so that I may look at him straight on.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yes." I nod my head and head back to my clothes. Using my attribute for fire I dry myself off instantly. I quickly get dressed then look over my shoulder at Kaname.

"Come on, I need to go hunting myself." I turn my attention towards Haruki and Ai, "We will back in a few. I'm going to teach him how we hunt now." The two nod and Kaname walks up beside me.

"Let's go," I instruct taking off. Kaname follows me in silence while I search for an animal big enough for both of us I come across a sign alerting me of a bear in the area. I stop abruptly and allow my heighten sense do what they are intended to do. My attention is focused solely on the hunt to the point that my awareness of Kaname is virtually nonexistent. I part my lips while I start to sniff, with nothing found I look for signs of the direction the bear. A few faded bare paws indicate that it was headed south. Without warning I hop up to the trees and start to travel through the trees keeping my senses open, as the bear comes within smell range I slow down searching the area with quick sweeping glances in every direction while still traveling.

I spot the bear from above and drop from the sky, I wrap my legs and arms around the bear to restrain his movements so I may drink. I sink my fangs into his throat and begin to drink enough to sustain. Once done I move back and allow Kaname. He examines me again then steps forward and starts to drink as well.

"I'd prefer if you do not drain the bear and leave him with enough blood to survive. I believe in not killing those we drink from. They may not be willing but they are still providing for us so we may sustain; we should return the favor." Kaname ends his feeding and stares at me again. He seems to do this often as if he is examining a new strange creature.

"What are your plans for the near feature?"

"I simply travel as I please and enjoy the sights I could not in the past. You are welcomed to join me." Kaname nods, not indicating either way.


	2. Well Traveled Vs Worldly

"Where do you plan to go to first? Since its still extremely early in the day we have all night," Ai asks seeming quite happy about her dad joining me for my travels.

"I actually plan to camp out here and hopefully finally get some sleep."

"What do you mean finally," Haruki asks. He reminds me of what I've heard of his father Zero; quiet, alert, sharp, and quick on the draw.

"There's a colony about a week from here. They believe I killed one of their men in cold blood so they are hunting me."

"Did you," Haruki demands seeming ready to fight me.

"You didn't, did you," Ai asks pleading with her big reddish brown eyes for it not to be true.

"Did I kill a man in cold blood: no. Did I kill a man: yes." Ai looks at me with shocked hurt while Haruki inches forward to attack if I even so much as seem like I may think if hurting them. "He tried to kill me for hunting in what the colony claimed as their hunting grounds. I told him I was just passing by, that I meant no harm, and didn't know that the land was claimed for. He didn't listen so I did what I had to."

"Surely there was another way," Ai asks not wanting to believe that it had to come to death. Ai is so kind hearted and sweet. We share similar beliefs on life it seems but it would also seem that I am more of the type to do what must be done, personal feelings aside.

"If there was any other way I wouldn't have killed him. I am not a killer, not even while I hunt." My words seem to ease Haruki's wary aggression towards me, but I can tell he was now going to keep an eye on me.

"How often do you run into problems like this?" Kaname asks seeming very serious.

"There are far and few between colonies and everyone of them have different rules of engagement and about hunting grounds. This is the first time I've ran into a colonies so aggressive over hunting grounds with most you apologize and tell them you mean no harm and are just passing by they will leave you alone." Kaname nods his head and drops the matter.

"So anyone want to have a campfire and possibly get to know each other better since we will be traveling together. It seems to me as if Kaname just woke up from his hibernation and doesn't know you guys very well either." The group nods there head in agreement. I gather some wood, use my fire attribute to light a flame, and we all settle by the flames in the setting sun by the lake.

"Ummm, where to start," I ask out loud with a chuckle. "Well as I said earlier I was born a noble, my parents groomed me to be Kaname's bride but my personality made the plan fail miserably," I laugh again, "so I left home at a very early age. I traveled a lot as my form of education so I never had a formal education, but I like to think of myself as well educated. By the age of eleven I returned to Japan to join the rebellion of the monarchy hierarchy system we had in place at the time. After the system was dissolved, and to my parents great disappointment in me, I was disowned and continued my travels. I mind controlled humans to welcome me into their homes then would help in any way I could as accommodations. I never feed on my hostesses family, only the homeless of criminals. I always loved nature and life, but it was during my stay in India, the longest I ever settled in one place, that I grew my great appreciation for them. I guess you could say I'm a vampire hippy," I burst with laughter and a smile at my statement that seems to be contagious to the others, even Kaname chuckles and smirks. I can't say his reaction was from the statement or the laughter and smiles of the rest of the group's.

"Well my brother and share a similar story since we have always been together, though I'm older and have more of our mothers personality and my brother shares more of our father's." I nod my head at Ai's explanation. "We are Yuki's and Zero's children though we consider Kaname as our second dad. I guess our raising was quite normal and though our father never quite agreed with us drinking blood he was more OK with us living off of donated blood. Our father passed away from starvation because after the human race was mostly gone her refused to feed from Mother. He could tell she wasn't as strong living off of animal blood, he felt that Mother could protect us best and sacrificed himself. We continued on the three of us until mother felt the world was the type of placed that she knew Kaname would and could be happy in and finally rest without always trying to be ahead of everyone else. Mother sacrificed herself to revive him leaving us to finally meet the man we grew up being told stories of. Father hated Kaname but held some respect for him while Mother never stopped loving him." I smile at the kids. It is clear to see that they both love their parents. Haruki never spoke but by the look on his face he didn't need to. He held the same teary eyed sad smile. I get up and wrap my arms around them both, not caring that Haruki is clearly not a hugger. After the moment is over we all turn to Kaname.

"My name was originally Kaname Kuran in my first life before I was reborn and given the same name." My brows furrow, I've heard of reincarnation but I have never heard of vampire actually being reincarnated. I doubt raise the question though as Kaname continues. "I was engaged to my younger sister and descendant Yuki from her birth, but after our family was attacked we were separated and her vampire traits were locked away with her memories. I planned to revolutionize our society when a war broke out. Yuki became caught in the center of the war so I left to try and keep her out of harms way. Issues arose and the heart of the fire that creates the hunters machines was going to give out so I sacrificed my own heart, much as past life love had. I had been asleep for a thousand years before being awoke today with Haruki and Ai there to greet me." It was a fantastic story that also explained much of the unknown of the Kuran family craziness.

"Well you make me look boring Kaname," I joke to lighten the suddenly tense air surrounding our group. None of what Kaname said seemed to shock the siblings, but something tells me they have heard this story and with greater details.

"No your past is fascinating!" Ai insists with great vigour.

"I simply traveled the world and joined a rebellion at too young of an age to be taken serious," I laugh light hearted.

"You are worldly," Ai pushes.

"I have travel much of the world, that makes me well traveled not worldly."

"What's the difference," Ai fusses causing me to laugh again.

"You are almost a thousand years old and you still don't understand the difference Ai."

"There is none," Haruki jumps in to his sister's defense.

"Tell does a man become understanding of a culture, a language, of life itself simply from traveling?"

"No," they answer together.

"Yet by traveling he has gone to many places."

"Yes," they answer again together in stereo.

"Do you understand the difference now?" They nod their heads and I smile at them. "Good."

"We should head to bed," Kaname interrupts. I look at him not really agreeing but not arguing either. I'm certain he has his reasons. It is clear though that he still holds his purebred mentality.

 **Thank you for being patient with development. :)**

 **~Trisana**


	3. Prey Hugging Hippy

**I keep deleting and restarting this chapter. For some reason I don't like it and that's why this chapter has taken so long to put up online.**

 **~Trisana**

There moon low in the sky, just after sunset, is my awakening sight. It's odd for me to sleep so much but my body must have needed it considering almost twenty hours to have gone by. I sit up, rubbing out the stiffness from my neck while surveying the area. No one was around,Kaname, Ai, and Haruki were all gone. I frown to myself and prepare to go back to trekking alone. I wasn't sad for their loss, I normally travel alone and we had just met, but I had been looking forward to the change and I was growing to like the strange group of misfits.

"Ai and Haruki are out hunting and shouldn't be long." I turn around, somewhat caught off guard by the sudden voice, only to find Kaname standing in all his purebred glory. I would be stupid to deny the natural enhanced beauty of vampires in general, but something about purebreds is special as if they get an extra dose of good looking genes. Even so, I can not have this affect me, I'm better than some stupid low life possy vampire that gets sucked in by titles, power, looks, and blood.

"Thank you. So where were you off to?" I ask curious as to what he's scheming. It's in his nature as a purebred, but even so there's nothing to be preparing for except journeys to come in this works outside of colonies.

"I was taking a walk." A frown visibly forms on my face, I don't buy his story and I will let it be known.

"I need to trust you with my life on the journey you are joining me on. I understand that you just met me and you have no reason to trust me at this moment, but you chose to travel with me and I just a few rules;

1\. Do not ever lie to me. If you don't want to tell me that is your prerogative, but don't lie to my face. I'm not stupid and I'm good at catching lies, even a Kuran's.

2\. Never drain any of the animals around me, or on the boats because I will see them drained and it will greatly upset me.

3\. I may not believe in killing my prey, but if you ever cross me I will hunt you down and kill you. I have nothing better to do for eternity." Kaname looks at me a little aghast by my rules then chuckles a little.

"You have more fire in you than I expected. I thought you were a pacifist, prey hugging hippy like you portrayed yourself to be." Brows furrowed in an odd mix of confusion and annoyance I puff my cheeks out in disdain.

"Just because I don't like to kill, doesn't mean I'm any less of a vampire than the rest of you. In fact it makes me a more developed and evolved vampire, I just have a few things I can't stand." Kaname chuckles at me again.

"Yes, I guess that is very true. You should teach me so I may join you." My brows furrow more as what I take to be mockery of me.

"Where are the kids," I demand while turning my back to him. They are out hunting somewhere.

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain they won't be much longer now." I scan the area and sigh, my excuse to try and get my mind off of Kaname's and my discussion no where in sight.

"When they get back we need to discuss our next move. I'll explain everything when they get here, but we still need to travel for at least half a night."

"I wouldn't worry," Kaname reassures me while placing his hand on my shoulder. I turn my head up towards him.

 _If you just weren't so purebred, Kaname,_ I trail off thinking to myself as I stare into those deep rustic brownish red eyes of his. He truly is a wonderful man and I've always liked him, scandals and all, but because of living as a purebred all his life he didn't know any other way of life. I want to teach him a whole different way of living that i believe he could be happier with. If he turns out to not be happy with it I will show him several colonies where he could purebred them all.

"Is something wrong," Kaname in an attempt to pull my attention back from my thoughts.

"Mhm, oh no nothing is wrong I was just thinking is all."

"What about if you don't mind me asking?" I bite my lower lip in thought.

"It's something I wish to not disclose at the moment." With that said I move away from him and towards the new sound of bushes moving.

"How was the hunt," I ask the kids as they come through the bushes.

"It was quite well, thank you," Ai replies smiling at me and Haruki nods.

"I'd like to start traveling if that is fine with all of you." The group nods their heads, indicated that they were ready, so I take off in the direction of the ocean. It was time to leave what was once England.

 **AN: Though there is no mention of the specific location as to where they are in the world I'm placing them in England do to the western style and architecture in the manga.**


End file.
